sw1mushfandomcom-20200215-history
RPlog:The Truth About Lady Alora
Airlock Entry Area You head out of the ship. Palanhi City Starport - Palanhi City (#19889RUXFJ) A wide expanse of concrete surrounds the main terminal of the Palanhi City Starport. Several service droids are in almost constant motion, their task keeping this section of the terminal clean. Errand droids scurry in and out of the area, either bringing in or taking out the bevy of goods that arrive and leave here on a daily basis. Surrounded by a small steel-mesh fence, a large control tower rises up to the North. To the south, shuttles are being moved in and out of a number of hangars. Nearby, loading ramps lead up to several shuttles. An exit stands to the West. Contents: Luke Tand Artoo STARFIGHTER: Lambda Class Shuttle -- Crusader STARFIGHTER: CECO YT-1300 -- The Cat's Paw STARFIGHTER: X-Wing -- Skywalker STARFIGHTER: CECO YT-1300 -- Black Dragon Palahni Bounty Hunter Terminal STARFIGHTER: CECO YT-1300 -- Silver Lotus STARFIGHTER: X-wing -- Dark 1 MailBox CAPITAL: Corellian Gunship -- Spectra Obvious exits: West Jessalyn climbs out of the MDF Black Dragon. Luke is talking with Tand. It's hot outside. He has a spanner in one hand. Artoo is nearby, under the shade of the ramp, warbling softly. think Luke is talking with Tand. It's hot outside. He has a spanner in one hand. Artoo is nearby, under the shade of the ramp, warbling softly. Tand scratches the side of his head for a moment, "Luke Skywalker?" he wrinkles his nose and looks up at you, "The Tatooine Luke Skywalker?" he blinks a few times. Luke is talking with Tand. It's hot outside. He has a spanner in one hand. Artoo is nearby, under the shade of the ramp, warbling softly. Jessalyn descends the ramp of the Black Dragon and rubs her eyes with the back of her hand, squinting into the sunlight. She catches sight of the others and hesitates, then shoves her hands down into her pockets and approaches slowly. Luke turns at that, noticing Jessalyn, then promptly continues his turn toward Artoo, crouching in front of him and fiddling with a panel before answering, "Uh.. yeah.." Tand Before you stands a human male, roughly 6 feet in height. His brown hair hangs limply round his shoulders, not much further in length. A few wisps of hair fall over his emerald eyes, which sparkle with an inner gleam. He peers about as though danger can be found with each corner to turn.. a wary nature quiet visible. Tanned skin shows evidence of a life under the sun, either by work or pleasure. He appears to be in his early to mid twenties of life. Obviously taking a like to earth tones, his ensemble of clothes starts with a pair of dusty brown hiking boots. A pair of well worn khaki's are tucked into the boots, it's field is laced with a few large pockets. His upper body is almost completely concealed by a beige cotton like poncho. It's trimmed with a darker tone of brown. Underneath the poncho can sometimes be seen an off-white shirt, or the belt which wraps around his waist. A section of the belt snakes down his right leg, wrapping about the inner thigh. A holster for a blaster style weapon is strapped to the belt on the side of his leg. Tand nods a bit pondering on how he came across a legend. He grins and says, "Well, thanks for the help. Anything I can help in return with?" "Yeah, consider a new career." Luke says with a smile. Artoo whistles as Luke works with the spanner on him. Jessalyn glances at the strange man, but she seems distracted. Licking her lips, she walks to the opposite side of Artoo from where Luke is and places one hand on top his domed top. Luke gives Jess a 'good morning' look before concentrating on the astromech. He seems mildly amused. Jessalyn swallows hard, her returning smile faint. "Uhh... Luke, I ...." She glances warily at the stranger, then mumbles, "I ran into someone looking for you last night." Tand looks over at the new person. He nods a bit giving a weak smile. Upon noticing the rank cylinders on her collar he seems to almost shrink back, he clears his throat and says to Luke, "Well, Mr. Skywalker it was nice meeting you.. uhh, I gotta go now. Take care." Luke stands, spanner in hand and rubs his forearm across a hot brow, "Huh? Who?" then turning to Tand, seemingly startled at his abrupt exit, "Oh uh.." waving the spanner after him, "Well take care then.." Jessalyn furrows her brow at the other man, clearly perplexed, and tries to offer a comforting smile as she waits for Luke's reply. Jessalyn takes a steadying breath before leaning up to whisper something to Luke. Luke senses, "Jessalyn's voice is shaking as she says, "Lady Alora."" Tand turns and walks off in a hurry. He again rubs the back of his neck wincing, "Dang sunburn." he says exasperated.. he stops turning around to shout at Luke, "Oh.. if you ever need any help repairing a transport or computer or somethin find me.." he grins, "I owe you about 5 meals and two days worth from the Presidential Suite." he turns and jogs off. Tand crosses the Starport then exits the building. Tand has left. Jessalyn seems mildly troubled by Tand's offer of technical help, and the struggle is clear on her face not to show her reaction; but she is failing miserably. "She's here?" Luke says in reply to the whispered name. He turns, darting watchful eyes around the starport, then facing Jessalyn. "Jess.. you didn't.. I mean.. you didn't let her.." he fumbles with his words. Blinking away from Tand's departure, Jessa turns her troubled gaze back to Luke. "Hmm? Let her what?" Luke sighs, "..let her see your thoughts." he bites a lip, "Can't be helped much." then squinting at you, "What did she want?" Jessalyn's brows draw together as she averts her gaze, her hand running over the smooth metallic dome of Artoo's top. "I don't know what she saw, Luke. I'm not a Jedi." She sighs and swallows hard, then says, "She said she was going to meet with Leia, and that I should ask you to join them." Anger flashes across her eyes at the memory. Luke raises both brows, "Not if I can help it. She's nothing but trouble." Jessalyn glances up at you. "She said she needed your help." Her own voice is wary at this statement. Luke seems confused at this. "She needed -my- help?" he lets out a strangled breath, "I wonder what she's got cooked up in that evil head of hers.." Jessalyn seems troubled, and she swallows hard, her throat dry. "I don't know." She hesitates, and her green eyes search for your gaze. "She is evil, isn't she? She had a lightsaber, and she -- she used the Force -- but she's not like you --" Luke shakes his head, "She's turned to the Dark Side.. I've always felt she could still turn back if she wanted to. She isn't like Sabbath." "She hates you," Jessalyn says softly, almost as if she can't fathom this at all. Jessalyn is quiet for a moment, eyes lowering back to contemplation of her dusty boots toes as she chews on her bottom lip. Finally she sighs, "I wanted to say I'm sorry.... for last night." Her gaze remains lowered. Luke offers a comforting hand on your arm, "Don't be. Look, you know how I feel. And you know I can't let myself have those feelings for you, to protect you.. and myself." his voice soft and gentle. Jessalyn still doesn't look up and she starts to shake. "I... I can't help how I feel," she mumbles, face turning crimson. Luke steps forward to give you a hug, "Aww, Jess.. I'm sorry.. about all of this." Jessalyn clutches briefly at your shoulders as she returns the hug, eyes squeezing shut. "I didn't mean to," she says in a higher-pitched tone than usual. Luke runs a hand along your hair, "Shhh.. it's ok." "I'm such an idiot," Jessa gulps, burying her face against your shoulder. Luke pulls back slightly to look at you. His face solemn as he regards you then softening to a grin, "No you're not." Jessalyn returns your gaze with difficulty, lashes trembling over her bright green eyes. "I... I don't know what to do," she says helplessly. Luke lets out a breath, "I just want you safe. You understand that?" he asks quietly. His eyes clearly reflecting the light off the sand. Demeanor calm and undistracted. Jessalyn nods her head, wind catching her hair and sending it in front of her eyes briefly. With a resigned sigh she says, "You know how I feel, don't you? I guess it's pointless tring to hide anything from you." Her lips twist bitterly. "I didn't ask to, y'know." "Neither did I." Luke blurts out glumly, "I just can't allow myself to endanger people I care for. I can't Jess.. I'm sorry if that hurts you. I didn't ask for -this- either." referring with a gesture to something invisible around him. Jessalyn's brows draw together as she tries to follow what you're saying, and denial flashes across her eyes. She is silent as she gazes steadily at you. "I see," she finally says somberly. Luke draws you close to him once again, pressing a kiss into your cheek, "I'm sorry.. I'm sorry for how I am.. how I have to be.." he murmurs. Jessalyn's cheek is hot as you kiss it and she takes a slow, deep breath as she presses you close to her. "I'm sorry, too," she whispers. "I'll try to stop... but I don't know how to." Luke gives a silent, knowing nod. "We'll do our best." Jessalyn tightens her hold briefly before forcing herself to draw away, lashes lowered and cheeks flaming red, competing with the brightness of her hair. She nods slowly, then as her gaze grazes over the little droid she is startled out of her thoughts. "Oh! I meant to tell you that, too..." She looks back up at you. "Alora was doing something to Artoo...." Luke startles, "What?" he throws a look over at the little droid. Jessalyn shrugs and pushes back her hair, wiping sweat off her forehead. "That was what caught my attention... I..." Luke stoops in front of the droid, eyeing him for any changes, "What did she do to Artoo?" the little droid bleeps wistfully. Jessalyn frowns worriedly. "I don't know, but he seemed very upset by her." Luke A human male. Short and slight of build, more agile than powerful. Mildly athletic. His tousled, sandy blonde hair is of medium length and frames a tan face with the beginnings of creases around his clear blue eyes. A faint scar runs along the corner of his mouth with a similiar one near his nose. His chin is gently cleft. He looks quite young, yet his demeanor is purposeful, confident, deliberately calm and belies his age. He seems to be empty of selfishness or ego, with quiet movements and a distant voice which can at times be laden with surprising intensity. He wears a black shirt whose sleeves come to mid bicep, and black pants tucked into gleaming knee high boots. Around his waist he wears a simple brown utility belt which shows some wear and tear as well as a scuffed silver octagonal buckle. He carries no blaster, nor other obvious weapon or accessory, save for an object hanging from his belt.. A silver cylinder roughly 12 inches in length. Jessalyn frowns worriedly. "I don't know, but he seemed very upset by her." Luke scowls, "Artoo, run a diagnostic." he instructs the little droid then turns to Jess, "We'll have to check him out. Maybe she put a tracking device on him or something.." Jessalyn nods slowly, looking relieved at the distraction. "I can check him over for you, Luke... if you like." Artoo warbles as he does as instructed. Luke nods, "Could you? Thanks Jess.." Jessalyn is already crouching down in front of the little droid and patting his head comfortingly. "It's okay Artoo. Can you tell me what she did?" she asks as she pulls a delicate instrument from her utility belt. Artoo bleeps dispassionately Truth About Lady Alora, The